Borojo is a fruit growing in the tropical rainforest of South America, and is the only Borojoa cuatrec genus of Rubiaceae adaptive to the climates in Ecuador. Borojo fruits have a diameter of 7-12 cm, are green before ripening, become dark brown after ripening, and each weigh 700-1000 g; the flesh is soft, is sour and viscous in taste, and accounts for 88% by weight after deseeding. Fresh Borojo is a fruit having high sourness (pH 2.74), low moisture (69.22%), high carbohydrate (28.02%), low sugar (9.72%), high protein (1.22%) and high dietary fiber (2.98%). The contents of B1 and B2 of vitamin B, niacin, folic acid and vitamin E are much higher than most of fruits. The total content of free amino acids is 1.35%, including 25 free amino acids; after hydrolysis, it contains 19 amino acid substances, up to 2.51%, including 5 amino acids essential to a human body and 2 conditionally essential amino acids. Borojo is rich in trace elements, containing potassium 3500 of mg/kg, magnesium of 280 mg/kg, iron of 160 mg/kg and zinc of 0.64 mg/kg; and Borojo contains trace elements essential to the human body, such as zinc, copper, cobalt and iron, possibly essential trace elements such as manganese, silicon, nickel and boron, as well as trivalent chromium and nickel rare in fruits and vegetables. The total amount of rare earth and the content of 16 rare earth elements are within normal limits, thereby having no potential hazard to the human health. The content of harmful heavy metal lead is 24 μg/kg; and the contents of mercury, arsenic and cadmium are below a minimal detection limit. Borojo is rich in linoleic acid (9.91%) and linolenic acid (0.89%) essential to the human body, and has total flavonoids up to 335.2 mg/kg, 8, 9-iridoid glycoside up to 1.92 g/100 g, and polyphenol up to 270 mg/kg.
Borojo is a fruit with high nutritional value, but the application of Borojo in the field of skin care products is not scientifically reported currently.